¡Soy un extra mas en dragon ball! ¿Y que?
by jesuspecadoira
Summary: Un otaku moderno "que si se baña" y tiene trabajo,dinero e aburrimiento de su vida, experto en todo Dragon ball Z,super y GT, muere y reencarna en algo que no esperaba e intentara cumplir lo que no pudo hacer en su vida anterior conseguir una NOVIA. Enfrentara las adversidades de Dragon Ball e ira por las "waifus". "Las atrapara a todas" ¿o lo atraparan a el?.
1. Nuevo mundo soy una chica y ahora q

**Prologo**

Era una tranquila noche, apenas se veían las estrellas, saliendo de un duro día de trabajar, salgo de la oficina de la empresa por la puerta de empleados, aburrido y un poco enfadado de calcular impuestos de personas como parte de mi trabajo, (si soy contador) me dispongo a jugar en mi celular de camino a casa, por la cera, camino por los edificios y la calle con un poco de iluminación de los faros de algunos postes, busco mi juego favorito entre las App.

Di un gran suspiro de satisfacción e inicie el **Dokkan Battle**, desde pequeño me ha gustado Dragón Ball Z igual que a la mayoría, es de infancia, aunque no a todos les guste.

-¡WOW!… un nuevo **Gatcha** (banner) de androides Jejejejeje, que ¡gusto! con la exquisita androide 21, el amante de los animales numero 16, 17, 18 y 13.

-jejejejeje Majin Bubis XD

-y son personajes Legendarios y ultra raros, este debe ser la mejor noche de este mes.

De repente oigo pasos acercándose, (tal vez venia distraído pero tengo un oído agudo) y veo un tipo encapuchado de chamarra verde, jeans azules guantes negros y zapatillas de color rosas con blanco tenía una palomita (eran converse) y un cuchillo con sangre, corriendo hacia mí.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos?!

Esquive la estocada del cuchillo con rapidez y el tipo estaba delante de mí, a una corta distancia, se detuvo, pero medio un olor conocido apestaba hediondo a alcohol y gritaba como loco que su novia lo avía engañado.

Me sobresalte y pensando sobre como escapar

-¡**A MÍ QUE**! Yo ni te conozco

Pero el sujeto se alejó un poco y dijo que la vida no tenía sentido sin ella y si él no puede ser feliz nadie será.

-**¡QUE DRAMÁTICO! **Solo por eso estás haciendo esas locuras ¡ESTAS ENFERMO!

No puedo entender a este chico **"Soy un Otaku"** y no tengo novia, nunca he sido bueno para hablarles a las chicas de ciudad, tal vez debí, conocer otro estilo de chicas, pero tengo dinero y una gran casa en una colonia respetable y un trabajo estable en fin tenía una vida normal y rutinaria era un **"otaku"** moderno.

Pero a veces la vida no tiene sentido y a veces necesitas un cambio.

Comencé a correr y el sujeto levanto su brazo con el cuchillo y lo arrogo, logro darme en la espalda lo que me hiso parar a quitármelo para usarlo como defensa pero sentí un dolor punzante que no me dejaba mover mi brazo derecho al parecer me dio en un musculo y lo que paso después fue que sentí una tacleada que me hiso caer justo en el cuchillo incrustándose más en mi torso, en el suelo tirado puede ver mi celular con el juego que estaba a un lado de mi rostro, se me sube el tipo demente y de su bolsillo saca una gran navaja y me la clava en el corazón mientras comienza a desmoronarse en lágrimas y gritos de angustia.

Mi vista comenzaba rápidamente a volverse borrosa y de mi boca escupia sangre.

Con mis últimos segundo de vida.

-Kaa…..kaaa….**¿Y así es como acaba mi vida?** No puede ser,al menos no tenía familia los cuales se preocuparan por mí, eso es un alivio…lo único qu…ee…(dolor intenso y sangre) me arrepiento es nunca haber tenido una novia….aaaaaaaa. XX/ (Rip..)

Entonces no siento nada más de mi cuerpo. Pero logro ver una calida luz blanca que me calma como si fuera un especie de túnel que aparece en el horizonte,¡¿Qué será? siempre pensé como seria morir , pero la luz me comienza a arrastrar hacia el enfrente cruzo el umbral y logro ver todo negro como si fuera el espacio, con luces brillantes y logro sentir mi cuerpo me miro el brazo y es como si fuera luz debe mi ser mi ser astral y puedo visualizar miles y miles de esferas del tamaño de una bola de boliche con imágenes de mundos diferentes.

**-¡HOO….DIOS MIO! "**_Hawkings_" tenía razón de los mundos alternos o era Einstein? pero no puede ser son realidades que se pueden conectar.

Parecían esferas conectadas como telas de araña (agujeros de gusanos pero pequeños) que reflejaban una realidad alterna y todos estaban conectados al mundo central, pero había uno que me llamo mucho la atención uno se distorsionaba y conectaba con una inmensidad de mundos de anime las posibilidades eran impensables, uno me pareció conocido -¡era Dragón Ball!

-¡¿No puede ser?!...JAJJAJAJAJAJA ¡YES!

En mi fulgor del momento no me daba cuenta que había alguien junto a mi,una voz calmada como de una mujer empezó a hablarme(más que mujer era como voz de una niña de catorce años).

-¡OHH….hola! ¡Un alma pura que ha muerto que felicidad!… eso no es muy frecuente… por lo general la mayoría de los que mueren son almas impuras; Pero disculpa por no tener tan arreglado este lugar es…..solo que nadie me visita mucho…. Me llano **ERIS.**

Volteo a verla…

**YO**\- ¡Hola! Me llamo (digo mientras volteo)PECHOS¡ (se me salió al verla)…..WOW (dije mientras la veía eran enormes como dos sandias firmes) tiene cabello dorado con coletas,ojos negros un vestido morado y unas sandalias además una pulsera con corazones que decía zeno, parece amable y linda y mira esa pechonalidad XD(Hablándome a mí mismo) **¡Es una Loli Pechugona! **(dije gritando y me escucho)es una Dandere (vocabulario otaku)

**ERIS**-ETO …¿Loli pechugona que es eso? ..Cómo te llamas alma pura? (me dijo con una sonrisa y algo emocionada de recibir visitas)

**YO**\- jejejejejeje , no es nada y me llamo Jesús Alonso y por favor si no sería una molestia que no me llamases alma pura, por cierto ¿Qué es este lugar y que va a pasarme?

**ERIS**-…..ETO…claro…Bueno por órdenes de todos los dioses soy la guardiana de las dimensiones, veras, el mundo principal es "LIFE" y todo su universo, galaxia y dimensiones alternas etc. Es de donde bienes, pero solo las almas impuras que fueron pecaminosas o con rencor vuelven a reencarnar en ese mundo, o sus multiversos destinados a volver a cometer errores, pero las almas puras vienen con migo y pueden elegir lo que se conoce como paraíso, que sería reencarnar en cualquier lugar que elijan, siendo destinados a mantener la paz y la armonía.

-**ERIS**-….ETO…. cada realidad tiene sus diferentes dioses y esos dioses me pusieron a cargo de este lugar además. Cada realidad tiene su propio multiverso y alternativos.

**YO**-¿Eso suena un trabajo muy complicado y muy tedioso para una niña?

**ERIS**-ETO… ¡No soy una niña! (dice un poco molesta y berrinchuda) No me digas niña por favor, tengo trillones de siglos y si es algo tedioso y solitario pero me divierto viendo cada realidad.

**Yo-(**es muy tierna)/digo susurrando/

**ERIS-…**ETO… bueno ya sabes a qué realidad quieres ir?

**YO**-..Mmmmm… (Ni de chiste reencarno en mi mundo) tengo la posibilidad de un prota de isekai y es obvio cual voy a elegir).

**YO**-elijo a "Dragón ball "

**ERIS**-….ETO…wow…..no muchos piden esa realidad,;Okey ese será. Una cosa más si mueres otra vez terminaras donde ellos van al más allá, te estaré observando y por favor salúdame a mi amado ZENO y entrégale esto, es un anillo con mucha suerte.

De repente al tomar el anillo fui arrastrado y absorbido por esa esfera de realidad

**YO**-No espera….Haaaaaaa (arrastrado y comprimido, deformando mi forma astral)

""**pero que **de repente vuelve mi conciencia en mi ¿esto es real? Me cuestione mientras miraba donde estaba, reconocí muy bien el lugaren donde estaba justo en la atalaya de kamisama la cual aparece en Dragon ball.

**´"¿ESTO ES REAL?"** cuestione mientras me acercaba a tocar una de las palmeras, dándome cuenta de que se sentían muy reales, estaba realmente emocionado y algo estupefacto.

Pero si eso es real entonces cometí un gran error claro que me emociona este mundo pero no tuve en cuenta de los peligros que correría en dragon ball y se intensifica en: z,super y GT.

Ósea villanos con la capacidad de destruir montañas con un dedo, o planetas, niveles de poder exorbitantemente ridículos, Dioses de la destrucción que con un simple estornudo desaparecen un planeta y guerreros capaces de humillar a cualquiera con su poder si siquiera intentarlo. Daba miedo…Mucho miedo, pero era algo que a nadie le pasa algo único…..pero recuerdo que leí en una manga de alguien que reencarno en yamcha y chatsu.

Perdido en mis pensamientos me pregunte si estoy en la atalaya; ¿Dónde está MR. Popo y Dende? , camine más por cierto recupere mi cuerpo anterior o eso proyectaba mi forma astral, pregunte en tono alto si había alguien pero al llegar a la mitad de la atalaya, cuando de la nada justo frente a mi apareció una pantalla.

**[Por favor introduzca un nuevo nombre]**

"¿nuevo nombre?" me pregunte algo desconcertado y de repente me prendí en emoción…."debe ser un videojuego" como en los RPG; Me calme un poco y me pregunte ¿un nombre?... si va ser el que lleve en toda la partida deje ser: Genial, Grande y poderoso digno de ser un héroe o tal vez un gran villano, con mis conocimientos podría destruirlos (pensando) pero que digo eso sería traicionar mis principios bueno que tal….

**YO**-D-e-m-o-n…. (glas, dead, King, Sonic, pinki pie,) /pensando entre murmullos….se me ocurrió/

**YO**-mi nombre va a ser Demonteizer

**[Nombre (Demonteizer) ha sido aceptado]**

Al dar mi nombre y que el sistema aceptara el nuevo nombre la ventana desapareció por un segundo, y volvió a aparecer otra, con esta me quede boquiabierto de la emoción era como en Xenoverse dos.

**[Por favor seleccione una de las razas que se muestran ante usted]**

**[humano]: (una raza simple y algo débil, poseen una cantidad de potencial limitado, pero no por eso son inofensivos, pueden aprender cualquier tipo de técnica ofensiva o defensiva, pueden ser sumamente inteligentes e impredecibles y tienen una increíble habilidad de adaptación al entorno. +17 en inteligencia +20 en creación de técnicas, aumente la ganancia en sabiduría e inteligencia, desarrolló y planeación, disminuye la ganancia y desarrollo de fuerza)**

**[raza extraterrestre desconocida] : (una raza superior a otras, son superiores a los humanos, poseen técnicas desconocidas, manipulación del tiempo, tele trasportación, gigantificacion, clones entre otras, no son tan adaptables +15 en técnicas +10 en inteligencia, disminuye la ganancia y desarrollo de fuerza)**

**[Namekuseijin]: (una raza mayormente pacifica que se divide en dos castas guerreros y magos, no les gusta la violencia pero no temen usarla , son fuertes flexibles y muy sabios, pueden fusionarse con otros miembros de su raza y ser más fuertes o con todos y alcanzar el estado de Mesías al fusionarse con 100 Namekuseijin , tienen técnicas versátiles y pueden regenerarse siempre y cuando su cabeza estén completa y les quede suficiente energía +25 en sabiduría, +10 en flexibilidad, +15 en desarrollo de técnicas, +5 en resistencia, +20 en regeneración, aumenta la ganancia de sabiduría)**

**[Androide]: (la combinación entre persona y máquina, cuenta con veinticuatro personajes diferentes con distintas habilidades y estadísticas, un gran poder sumado a la inteligencia los convierte en seres peligrosos, poseen una resistencia casi infinita (varia el modelo) pero al ser parte maquina su aumento de poder se ve restringido(varia el modelo) +16 en inteligencia +15 en fuerza, +30 en resistencia, disminuye seriamente la ganancia y límite de fuerza; habilidad incansable lv1, infinito lv1, envidia lv1 )**

**[Saiyajin] (La raza guerrera más temida del universo, una con el mayor potencial genético, adaptables a la mayoría de los ambientes, son sumamente fuertes en su gran mayoría y poseen un intento junto con habilidades a nivel innato para el combate, tienen la capacidad de aumentar drásticamente su poder cuando estén al borde de la muerte, cuentan con trasformaciones (se desbloquean de diferente forma) pueden transformarse en ozaru (al cumplir requisitos, Tabú Lv1). +15 fuerza, +15 resistencia, +15 velocidad, aumenta la ganancia en fuerza, resistencia y velocidad, disminuye levemente la ganancia en sabiduría, Gula lv1, fuerza Hércules lv1) (Comenzaras como Legendario, pude pasarse a NPC en caso de no elegir aumento a las estadísticas iniciales +45, Tabu lv1)**

**[Changlong]: (raza de los demonios del frio establecida en zonas más alejadas del universo, con un ambiente hostil han evolucionado para adaptarse a cualquier ambiente, sumamente fuertes desde el nacimiento y mucho más cuando cresen y se desarrollan [requisitos cumplidos] (ser prodigioso desde el principio, serás uno de los seres más fuertes del universo, poco entrenamiento y un gran poder) tienen una velocidad abismal poseen telequinesis, algunos pueden desarrollar nuevas formas y otros evolucionar. +25 en velocidad, + 12 en fuerza, +30 en adaptación , sin esfuerzo level 1, líder lv1, drástico aumento en la ganancia de fuerza, velocida y resistencia.) **

**Sin esfuerzo: te hace igualar el nivel legendario de saiyajin.**

**[Majin] : (una forma de vida cuyo origen es desconocido, encargadas de propagar caos no están en el bien ni en el mal, Ni en la creación o destrucción , son tan antiguos como los planetas, tienen gran: poder, velocidad, resistencia(se afecta con entrenamiento y su cuerpo requiere un año de hibernación) magia y regeneración instantánea del cuerpo a nivel celular, pueden absorber a otros seres vivos (para aumentar poder sin entrenar -aumenta o disminuye el intelecto-), tienen un bonos extra de poder cuando luchan contra dioses, +50 en fuerza, +35 en velocidad, +38 en flexibilidad, +20 Magia, +200 en vida, +10 en resistencia.) (Habilidades iniciales: Caos lv1, monstro lv1, imparable lv1, TABU lv1(reduce la sabiduría e inteligencia(NO SUBIR A lv10)) instinto de muerte Lv1, Gula lv1, magia rosa Lv1, [habilidad única desbloqueada al cumplir requisitos][Control Lv1 te permite mantener el control de tu ser entre más subas, (No llevar con TABU) al elegir esta raza +20 en stats iniciales].**

Viendo detenidamente cada una de las razas pensando; y procesándola en mi mente. No lo pude creer cumplí condiciones al empezar, "supongo que por el anillo de Eris". Veo hacia abajo y veo el anillo en mi dedo índice, pero al hacer eso, se abre una ventana.

**[Condiciones cumplidas/ anillo sagrado de Eris]: (anillo impregnado de suerte al 100%, a cualquier usuario)**

La raza humana ya la conozco bastante bien y si hablamos de DBZ deja mucho que decir ni pensarlo no quiero terminar siendo un yamcha siguiente….

…..Raza extraterrestre desconosida…..mmmmm… -no lo se

Digamos, que sería tan fuerte como el capitán "**Ginyu",** con técnicas de yadorat o tal bes un tagoma y podría parar el tiempo o en el mejor de los casos llegar a ser como** "Jiren** " pero sus estadísticas son muy bajas y tendría que entrenar mucho y sin seriamente eso no es lo mio pero impresionante por poner a los aliens bueno que más…..

Una raza pacifica como los Namekus no es una opción correcta , su regeneración no es muy buena y además al fusionarse 100 Namekus no sería tan fuerte en el futuro, ya que esa forma de Mesías perdió de manera humillante contra "**Moro"** sin duda no es la opción indicada para los estándares de dragón ball super…

Androides…he…pues…. No sabía que eran una raza…..pero tiene veinticuatro personajes diferentes …..mmmmm…. supongo que los tipos de androides mostrados en la serie más algunos como "cooler" con la estrella bigette o el "general rildo" y mecha "frezzer. Pero al querer aumentar de poder sería muy difícil a menos que elija a alguien como cell ,21 o beby, pero no me convence además sus estadísticas dejan que decir…pasemos al siguiente

Saijayin los guerreros por excelencia por no decir que son muy rotos, en la serie y en los juegos, además de sacar power ups por el trasero, iniciaría siendo un saiyajin con poder legendario y bestial, seguramente la opción de muchos, pero no la mía no me gustan mucho los saiyajin además estar entrenando todo el tiempo no es lo mio y si dejo de entrenar por un tiempo mi poder se verá afectado gravemente como: Gohan …..mmmm…..tal vez debería elejirlos? pero no me agradan mucho, además el poder destructivo no siempre es suficiente como en la saga de "Moro".

Clanglong era tal vez la mejor opción la raza más poderosa del universo, con habilidades psíquicas y una gran adaptabilidad un gran poder con poco entrenamiento …..-podria destronar a Freezer y ser el nuevo emperador?.mmmmm…Noooooo… que estoy pensando.

Lo dejare en tal vez….. y por ultimo….esta raza me encanta por ser desconocida.

Majin empezaría fuerte y brutal contra los enemigos y seria casi inmortal, tienen los más altos stats y más habilidades que las otras razas, pero tienen grandes efectos negativos, como pérdida de capacidad de raciocinio, baja capacidad de intelecto y al entrenar caer en un sueño profundo como bu antes del torneo del poder…mmmmm… nada que no pueda solucionar, con la habilidad única gracias a la suerte que tengo. Control soluciona el raciocinio y podría aumentar mi intelecto absorbiendo ….pero lo que me pone nervioso es TABU, igual lo tienen los siyajin.

En definitiva no sabía que pensar ….estoy algo indeciso

Y finalmente me decidí por la Majin, puedo arreglar los problemas y volverme mucho más fuerte es decir tiene mucho potencial, porque desperdiciarlo y no tendría por qué preocuparme por si me matan e ir al otro mundo.

Seleccione la raza y presione en Majin

**[La apariencia se ara determinadamente]**

**[La sincronización iniciara al terminar]**

**[En que tiempo le gustaría aparecer]**

**[Dragon ball z]**

**[Dragon Ball Heroes]**

**[Dragon ball super]**

**[Dragon ball GT]**

La opción era fácil pero se desarrolla más intensamente en súper pero no sé si mi poder sería suficiente en súper así que decidí Z; seleccione Dragon Ball Z y se de repente desapareció la ventana justo para que apareciera otra aún más importante.

**[Por favor seleccione la saga que le gustaría empezar]**

**[saga saiyajin]**

**[saga de Freezer]**

**[saga de Garlick jr]**

**[saga de trunks]**

**[saga de los androides]**

**[saga de cell]**

**[saga de Towa y Mira]**

**[saga de Bojack]**

**[saga de cooler]**

**[saga de Broly]**

No quería avanzar demasiado rápido quería adaptarme a mi nuevo cuerpo y aparte ganarme la confianza de los guerreros Z, para futuras batallas, pero no en la saga de Freezer ni la saiyajin los mataría de un golpe además,me gustaría hacer una vida mejor que la que tenía antes, como Otaku moderno pero creo que no lo pensé bien; el rostro de majin buu no atrae chicas. **¡NO nononono!** **¡No puede ser!** Me concentre tanto en cómo sobrevivir que no en mi último deseo antes de morir **¡HAAAAIIINOO**!

Bueno después de la decepción que sentí de como parecería ,seguí analizando y no tenía la intención de ser controlado por el agua sagrada de Garlick y pues la pequeña saga de trunks, no era digamos una buena opción podría aterrar a los guerreros Z por el poder que tuviera .

-Saga de Towa y Mira? Dije y después pensé que es muy extraño estaré en un videojuego de Dragon Ball, todo pinta a que si debe ser Heroes

Entonces "Eri"s me manda a un videojuego o al DBZ normal no lo se es tan confuso pero parece más un videojuego.

Así que decidí entrar en la saga de los androides así al menos podría matar a número 19 y salvarlos.

"Saga de los androides" dije completamente preparado y seguro de lo que vendría.

**[Termino completado/iniciando sincronización]**

Una luz brillante cegadora apareció, después sentí un tirón seguido de un dolor como si mi cuerpo se derritiera, era fuerte y comencé a gritar pero todo mi cuerpo se sentía caliente como llamas de fuego vivas en mi piel, me desmalle del dolor y al despertar, algo mareado puse mi mano en la cabeza como si tuviera migraña después de estar en una gran Peda.

Pude ver mi brazo de color rosa y me espante un poco además podía sentir más extremidades no solo mis brazos y mis piernas sino en mi cabeza me toque y sentí algo largo, note en mi brazo tres agujeros, corrí cerca de un lago para ver mi reflejo por cierto soy muy liviano, me siento más rápido, y ágil al verme quede asombrado todo mi yo avía cambiado drásticamente.

-Wow, pero wow

Lo primero que puedo notarme es que soy del color rosa, delgado, tengo las uñas de color negro, con braceras a ambas muñecas color negro con dorado con una M grande gravada, no soy tan alto diría que mido 1.77, tengo un tipo de… ¿Mini falda con un cinturón de M color blanco, negro y la hebilla dorada de oro?... Pero que….?...tengo un tipo de sostén negro con una M …..Y…. ¡mis ojos son de color rojo todo lo demás negro! Me estoy asustando también tengo botas negras con dorado con una M.

Mi…..cabello …..Son…..tres grandes tentáculos…largos del tamaño de un brazo…¡parezco una chica!

Asustando me sigo mirando detalladamente …..Soy ….. Una Majin Girl ¡ ¿no puede ser?! Pero como en mi otra vida fui un hombre…espera…espera….tengo… mi boa, "a ver", abro un poco la mini falda para revelar…?

PUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN

Un rayo? Me atraviesa de repente por el pecho y caigo tirado, en el suelo con un oyó en el pecho veo a lo lejos como una ciudad de una isla esta en llamas, pero me levanto como si nada y me reviso pero el agujero ya no está. Me sorprendo y recuerdo que soy majin deben ser los efectos de esta raza mi mente ya no capta al instante y me sorprendo demasiado.

Tengo que ir a ver que fue eso tal vez los androides, es en la capital del sur está muy cerca nomas me separa el agua.

-¿pero cómo vuelo?...ha … wow …mi voz es aguda como la de una chica

-no me avía escuchado hablar hasta ahora, simplemente, me hablaba en pensamientos, tengo una linda voz pero ya no es momento de hablar solo.

-concéntrate en volar ¡¿a ver piensa como Goten aprendió a volar?!

-si no recuerdo mal lo que tengo que hacer es soltar todo mi cuerpo y expulsar un poco de mi poder (me hablo a mí mismo, mientras recuerdo el episodio en particular)

-bien aquí vamos,(digo mientras cierro los ojos y aplico lo que creo que es la forma para volar)

Luego de 10 minutos no logre nada, hasta que deje de sentir los pies en el suelo me sorprendí y con un poco de miedo, por estar a una gran altura; di un grito de la emoción -"¡SI! ¡LO HICE! ¡LO LOGRE!"

Las ráfagas de viento comenzaron a alborotarse a mí alrededor y el mar comenzó a sacudirse.

\- ¡Huy, creo que la he liado y expulse demasiado poder!

\- Solo espero que los guerreros Z, no lo noten y peleen con los androides

Sin más importancia, me dirigí hacia la pequeña isla del sur a una velocidad supersónica, no podía creerlo no me tomo casi nada en llegar, levitando con cuidado al suelo.

-¡este cuerpo es en verdad poderoso! Me dije yo mismo

-Tengo que tener cuidado de no alterar demasiado la historia de "Dragon Ball" y de no matar por accidente a krillin si me topo con él por accidente, el pobrecito se muere a cada rato.

**(si gustan oír con la canción Dragon Ball Z Música M-1108, Dragon Ball Z Saga de Cell Música 3)**

Me puse a caminar por la ciudad y vi edificios destruidos e incendiados con cadáveres de personas: uno era rubio con camisa anaranjada y un bigote rubio, otro cadáver yacía en un automóvil con el motor arrancado y la capota de arriba del carro destrozada, al parecer era una persona de la tercera edad con el cuello roto y heridas en su cabeza.

-Bien me estos acercando….

-Tal vez sean personajes secundarios que murieron de una forma horrible, pero espero que sus almas encuentren el descanso.

…(minuto de silencio para esos extras)

Al seguir caminando por las calles veo a lo lejos a los guerrero los androides frente a frente,

-¡hooo cielos! ¡ho cielos! Son ellos ( di un salto de alegría y emoción)

No quería que me vieran, pero me acerque y pude estar muy cerca de la acción pero escondido detrás de un automóvil, para que no me vean.

**[oir con la cancion Turn Down For Wath en Halo la cancion exclusivamente esa]**

Piccolo,ten shin han y Goku estaban frente a los androides número 19 y 20 y los miraban con una seriedad que estremecía el ambiente hablando figurativamente . Piccolo de forma estoica mira al androide número 20, y numero veinte le responde igual con estoicismo, ambos muestran mucha fortaleza y dominio sobre las mirada.

Piccolo- Así que ustedes son los androides ¡Hasta que dieron las caras cobardes!

\- Mmmmm .. ¿qué extraño como se enteraron de que nosotros dos somos los androides?

Dr. Gero- y no solo eso, también sabían que íbamos a aparecer en esta pequeña isla…MMMMM…como lo supieron…¡Quiero que me respondan!

Piccolo-¡Por que no vienes a preguntármelo! ¡Te lo diré al oído! ¡Viejo hasqueroso!

Dr. Gero- Eso vamos a hacer

**[escuchar con Dragon Ball Z Saga de Cell Música 5]**

Los guerreros Z se pusieron en pose de pelea

Dr. Gero- por cierto ese monstro que está detrás de ese carro…. ¿viene con ustedes?

Goku-…Heeee…. Pensé que venía con ustedes …. Enserio no es de ustedes?

Dr. Gero- Claro que no, sino ya los hubiéramos matado, pero mi rastreador no alcanza a detectar todo su poder, desde hace rato número 19 y yo pudimos obtener una lectura que rebasa todos nuestros datos obtenidos de poder…es….¡Verdaderamente abominable ese poder!

Dr, Gero (/pensando/ si ese ser que está escondido nos ataca será el fin de todo, el poder de 19 y mio no es suficiente necesito regresar al laboratorio y usar a todos los androides… ¡RAYOS!... me estoy preocupando)

Piccolo- ¡Es cierto hace un rato pude sentir un abominable poder! Supera mi imaginación

Goku-Al parecer todos lo sentimos, su energía es monstruosa,….. si se trata de un enemigo ¡no lo podemos vencer!

[escuchar con Dragon Ball Z Saga de Cell Música 19]

Goku- Tenemos que unirnos (goku le dice a los androides)

\- ni lo sueñes

Piccolo-¡Oye tú, el que está escondido detrás del carro! ¡Da la cara!

Demonteizer- Rayos …..ya me vieron o sintieron mi presencia?...lo que haiga sido… ya saben que estoy aquí ….ai que causar una buena primera impresión (digo mientras me escondo atrás del carro)

Dejando de estar de cuclillas me paro y comienzo a caminar hacia ellos unpoco nervioso…

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Conociendo a los Guerreros

Mientras la ciudad está ardiendo en llamas y los guerreros z se ponen en pose de pelea, los androides se acercan una poco cerca de los guerreros .

Mientras tanto un ser rosado con apariencia de chica y tentáculos en su cabeza que aproxima los 18-19 años, se-mi desnuda se acerca a ellos…..nuestro querido protagonista, (tiene cuerpo de chica y mente de hombre).

**Demonteizer**-/pensando/(manten la calma …..Mantén la calma…son tus héroes…pero no lo arruines…tu tranquilo)

Parado frente a ellos estando; nervioso por conocer a los guerreros z, solté una sonrisa grande, la verdad mi sonrisa parecía siniestra aunque no lo fuera.

**Piccolo**\- Es… una chica

**Goku**\- se ve un poco extraña no parece un habitante de la tierra?

**Tenshinhan**-es.. Bonita

**Goku**\- Que…¿ te gusto Tenshinhan?

**Piccolo-**por qué no vas y le pides su número (diciendo sarcásticamente)

**Demonteizer**-/pensando/(Dios mio, le guste al pelón no me jodas, mejor hubiera reencarnado en un Broly musculoso)

**Dr. Gero-** Déjense de estupideces, que horita los vamos a matar

** -**Tu creatura ¿Quién eres y cuál es tu propósito aquí?

**Número 19**\- numero 20 su nivel en este instante es algo grande pero no demasiado aun así no lo podríamos vencer lo más recomendable es volver al laboratorio.

\- si lo note y bien…. Respóndeme

**Demonteizer**-/pensando/(son los androides …no lo puedo creer)

**Demonteizer**-HAAA¡ si …..esoo…..muy bien tranquilo… okey …..

**Demonteizer**-¡Me llamo ¡DEMONTEIZER! Y he venido a matar a los androides!

\- ¿Qué has venido a matar a los androides? ¿Tal vez te podamos ayudar? Ellos son los androides (dice señalando a Goku y compañía)

**Piccolo**-No sea ridículo viejo asqueroso

**Demonteizer**\- descuiden no he venido aquí a lastimarlos solo vine a ayudarlos si es necesario y se perfectamente quienes son los androides y sus capacidades al igual que el viejo de allí es el doctor maqui-Gero y el los creo.

**Demonteizer**\- no fue mi intención interrumpir su pelea por favor sigan desacuerdo.

**Demonteizer**\- seré su aliado, no se preocupen por mi intervención.

**Tenshinhan-** que alivio… bueno nos podemos ocupar de ella más al rato... pero ahora hay que eliminar a los androides.

**Piccolo-** por fin dices algo sensato Tenshinhan.

\- ¡Malditos! Pero no caeremos sin pelear

El comienza a disparar láseres por sus dos ojos a diestra y siniestra por toda la ciudad comenzando a aniquilar la ciudad, los guerreros lo esquivan pero a Goku le molesta mucho y de un moviendo rápido bien conectado al rostro de maqui lo hace retroceder y se le cae el sombrero, revelando su cerebro, Goku estando en retaguardia lo mira con una mirada de furia.

**Goku**-¡son unos Malditos!

El Dr. Maqui se agacha para recoger su sombrero y se lo coloca

\- tenía pensado hacer un lugar donde pudiéramos pelear, pero puedo ver a simple vista que la idea no te gusto.

**Goku**-GHAAA¡ sigan-nos, pelearemos en otro lugar

-está bien escoge el lugar donde quieras morir,Goku.

**Tenshinhan**-¿Cómo saben su nombre?

\- sabemos el nombre de todos excepto el de aquella chiquilla de allí

Goku- síganme

Goku procedió a volar y tanto los androides como los guerreros z, comenzaron a volar y yo los segui.

Voy detrás de ellos y apenas puedo creerlo; al parecer piccoro y Tenshinhan todavía no confían mucho en mi pero a Goku lo noto más preocupado, debe ser que apenas va a comenzar la enfermedad del corazón y aun no se controlar mi poder ni conozco las habilidades de este nuevo cuerpo solo lo que un fan de dragon ball conoce.

**Demonteizer**\- valla es increíble volar … y no me ¡costó mucho!… jajajaja(me rio entre risitas de la facilidad que es volar en este mundo)

**Demonteizer-** necesito aprender a ocultar mi poder y a controlarlo(diciendo para mí en voz baja)

Llegamos al lugar donde eligió Goku, un desierto sin habitantes o animales que puedan salir heridos, perdido en mis pensamientos no note cuando empezó la pelea, Goku en súper saiyajin y numero 19 estaban peleando cada uno conectava golpes pero Goku mostraba una superioridad en combate, la pelea paso a los cielos. 19 hiso un ataque de energía pero fue fácilmente esquivado por el Saiyajin.

Goku lo mando al suelo con un golpe de ambos brazos y el androide choco contra una roca grande partiéndola en pedasos, Goku bajo al suelo y 19 a toda velocidad ataco a puños goku con una rapidez le conecto un codazo y mando a volar al androide. El doctor Gero con cara de impacto y algo de miedo vio cómo su compañero sufría una paliza departe de goku.

Todos estaban observando la tremenda paliza que goku le conectaba al androide puños patadas golpes al rostro y al estómago, pero goku cada vez se veía agotado por usar el súper saiyajin.

Todos ya se habían dado cuenta y goku procedió a darle una patada a 19 que lo mando al suelo.

Este procedió a levantarse mientras goku estaba en el aire y este preparo un kamehameha instantáneo que le lanzo, el androide haciendo uso de su modelo absorbió el ataque con la palma de su mano, recuperándose al instante, goku respirando agitadamente maldijo pero 19 a todo velocidad ataco golpes que acertaron y lo remato con un ataque que mando al suelo al saiyajin.

Este, cansado levito poco y luego toco el suelo no podiendo moverse y apenas pudiendo respirar.

Todos se preocuparon, 19 bajo flotando goku estaba en cuclillas apenas respirando en super saiyajin, rápidamente krillin le arrojo una semilla del ermitaño, y lo recupero pero no por completo fue capaz de esquivar la ráfaga de ojos laser de 19 , pero 19 lo remato a golpes.

Ahora un herido goku en estado base yace tirado mientras 19 le absorbe su energía.

**Demonteizer-** ¿Tal vez debería ayudarle?... pero se justo lo que va a pasar (dije en voz baja mientras todos veían horrorizados lo que acontecía)

Justo después de eso vegeta hiso acto de presencia tras darle una patada a número 19 que lo mando a volar.

Goku apenas podía respirar estaba en el suelo tirado, vegeta dijo algo y patea a goku hacia piccolo quien lo atrapo, estaba muy emocionado.

**Vegeta**\- al parecer estos son los androides de los cuales nos hablaron, pero por lo poco que pude ver no son tan fuertes pero y esa chica ¿También es de los androides?( mientras hablaba apuntaba el dedo asía mi)

**Piccolo**\- No vegeta, ella no es de los androides o hasta donde dijo, pero aunque paresca extraña ella sabía también de los androides.

**Vegeta-** ¡¿también sabia?! ….no importa, después de que acabe con los androides le sacare la información.

**Demontaizer-** GUGG(trage saliva)….Que mal…eso sonó mal.

El androide 19 se puso al lado de 20.

**Androide 19-** numero 20 le pido humildemente poder acabar con vegeta, no tardare nada.

**Dr. Gero**\- ¡Que ambicioso eres!...pero … no es recomendable…aunque seamos los androides más fuertes .. Ellos son más y tienen ese monstro de su parte lo más recomendable es regresar al laboratorio.

**Androide 19**\- como diga

**Vegeta**-¡JAJAJAJA¡….crees que los dejare escapar …..no sean ridículos

**Vegeta-** vean esto esto es el poder de un saiyajin

Vegeta comenzó a aumentar su Ki y comenzaron a tensarse sus músculos, las piedras comenzaron a levantarse del suelo y flotar, dio un grito

**Dr. Gero**-¡numero 19 ahora!

19-¡SI!

Mientras vegeta comenzaba a transformarse los androides dispararon entre los dos una ráfaga de energía, pero vegeta logro transformarse y desvió el ataque, pero los androides ya no estaban.

**Piccolo**\- ¡Los malditos lograron escapar!

**Gohan-** ¡No puede ser!

**Krillin**\- no puede ser vegeta puede transformarse en súper saiyajin.

**Vegeta**\- si Kakaroto puede hacerlo, yo también puedo, no digas estupideces.

**Vegeta**\- esos cobardes, no escaparan, pero primero….oye tú la chica de color rosa semi desnuda ¿Quién eres? ¿y cómo sabias que los androides iban a aparecer? Además no pareces un terrícola ¿eres extraterrestre o alguna creatura del espacio?.. Contéstame y será mejor que no me mientas, los saiyajin podemos ser muy violentos y en este estado se incrementa mi placer por hacer sufrir a mis oponentes.

**Demontaizer**\- GUGG(trage saliva)….Que mal…eso sonó mal.

**Demonteizer**\- ¡Haaa siii! (rascándome la cabeza con la mano derecha y algo nervioso le respondo)

**Demonteizer**\- me llamo Demonteizer y vengo del futuro, más adelante del de truks..(dije mintiendo no sabía que contestarle) y por ede ya sabía que iban a aparcer el Doctor makiguero, y su acompañante, pero lo raro es que esto no pasaba en el pasado que conocía tu acababas con el androide 19 y Gero escapaba, pero esta vez ambos escaparon al parecer con mi presencia cambiaron las circunstancias y Gero no se confio.

**Demonteizer-**Ha por cierto ya que cambio el presente, les voy a decir esos dos nos son los androides que les advirtió Trunks, los verdaderos son mucho más poderosos y ai un enemigo aún más fuerte que ellos.(me refiero a cell)

**Demonteizer-** eso es todo lo que puedo decir del tema androide(no quiero liarla mas)

**Vegeta-**Enserio esos no son los androides …JAJAJA ..me parecieron muy patética su forma de pelear para ser lo que describió Truks.

**Demonteizer**\- ha y si soy una creatura del espacio bueno al menos mi raza, se les conoce como Majin.

**Demonteizer-**Pero es vital que encontremos a los androides, el presente está cambiando y no sé qué pueda pasar, no debió sobrevivir número 19.


End file.
